A Celebrity Attraction
by exquisitely-written
Summary: AU. Famous singer and actress Annabeth Chase landed a role in an upcoming romance movie. Percy Jackson, the arrogant, yet equally famous actor somehow manages to get the male lead in the same movie. When they both end up working together, they have to learn to forget their messy relationship for the sake of the movie. Will it evoke new feelings, or send them further apart? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is my first story, and each chapter is going to be about 2500+ words, so I'm probably going to take a while to update. Feel free to give me your constructive criticism.**

**The story is rated T, because there are descriptive kissing scenes, references/innuendos, and drinking or alcohol included. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any material from Percy Jackson, all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

A Celebrity Attraction

Chapter 1

_"As I looked to my left, I was able to see a flash of messy, black hair walking into a door in the hallway."_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I groaned into my pillow, my voice getting muffled by the cotton pressed up against it. Looking up, I saw the time read 8:30 AM. Letting out a defeated sigh, I was just about to check my phone when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Right after the third knock, Silena Beauregard came in, her cheerful disposition making me even grumpier.

"Good Morning!" She chirped, throwing my covers off and giving me a good shove. I glared at her, but soon gave in to her innocent eyes and perfectly practiced pout. How did she make that work every time?

"Well, today is your big day, Annie! You can't stay in bed all day!" She whined, literally pushing me into the huge bathroom I owned. I scowled at my nickname; only few people called me that and it annoyed the shit out of me.

Silena and I had been good friends since high school, and when I decided to pursue my acting/singing career, she stuck by my side. She was my manager, but she was also the head of wardrobe and make-up so she was usually there with me every day. We were practically family, so she either stayed with me in my house or with her boyfriend; Charles Beckendorf. He is a wrestler, with his huge, muscular build, but on the inside, he's the sweetest thing. Of course, it only agitates him when I say that.

I lazily brushed my teeth and rinsed my face, clearing the sleepiness off it as best as I could. Pleased with my appearance, I walked downstairs, nearly landing head-first on the last step. Cursing my clumsiness, I walked into the kitchen where Silena was.

"Oh, just in time! You know, I just heard from-" She got cut off as the doorbell rang. I narrowed my eyes at the door, watching as Silena walked up and looked through the small peep hole. Grinning, she opened the door to two familiar faces. I could feel a grin matching hers make its way onto my face, and it wasn't long before I started running to the door to give my visitors hugs.

"Thalia! Luke!" I exclaimed, giving them each a huge hug. I looked over at Silena, who winked back at me.

"Hey, Annie." Luke said, patting my head. "How is my little sister doing?" He chuckled when I swatted his hand away. Luke was one of my best friends from junior high school, who I met along with Thalia. He was slightly older than Thalia and a lot older than me, but we still hit it off just fine.

"So, how are you?" Thalia asked, her eyes wandering around the interior of my spacious condo. "Nice house, by the way." She grinned.

"Thanks, Thals." I smiled, walking to get them both some fresh orange juice. "Not that I don't want you here, but why did you come?" I asked, laughing as she feigned hurt.

"Silena called us. She said you could use some moral support to lift your spirits before the audition. Thalia's cousin is also here, so we thought we could meet him, you know." Luke scratched the back of his neck nervously. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

I figured it was something like that because Thalia and Luke have been dating for about 2 years now, and Luke still hasn't met her family.

"Cool." I murmured. I turned to Silena with an appreciative look in my eyes. "Thank_ you_ so much, Silena. This really means a lot to me." I said, smiling.

She shrugged. "It was no big deal, really. I want your audition to go flawlessly." I looked over at her as she replied, finding a genuine smile on her face. I smiled back, truly thankful to have such wonderful people supporting me.

"What movie are you auditioning for?" Thalia asked, looking at me.

"Oh, it's just some romantic comedy. _Stolen Kisses. _Have you heard of it?" I could see the gears turning in her head as her eyebrows scrunched up in frustration. Luke gave her a puzzled look. Looking up, she gave us a sheepish smile in response to our curious gazes.

"Sorry, the name sounded familiar. Someone has mentioned auditioning for the movie or something….." She trailed of, a frown on her face. The three of us laughed.

"Are you sure it was not me?" I teased, smiling as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ugh, fine, I don't know. Anyway, Luke and I have to go check into the hotel soon, so we will check back with you later, okay?" Thalia said, giving me a quick hug. Luke followed her example, giving me a hug and a small kiss on the forehead.

"Take care, will you?" I nodded as he said this, his brotherly smile fueling my happiness.

"Yes, father." Thalia and Silena snickered at my comment and Luke ruffled my hair playfully, knowing I hated it when he did that. Huffing, I walked them to the door, grinning and shouting good-bye like a mad woman as they climbed into their car. Finally closing the door, I turned around to see Silena's retreating figure.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as I followed her upstairs to my bedroom.

"Yes. Okay, thank you. We'll be there at three," She said into the phone in her business voice. "Bye." She sighed, pressing 'end' on her phone and looking up at me.

"Well, looks like your audition is two hours earlier."

_Oh, crap._

I groaned in frustration and she gave me a sympathetic look in return.

"You better go take a shower; I kept your clothes on the bed." She started dialing numbers on her phone. "I need to call the driver and tell him to come earlier." She said, pressing the phone to her ears and strutting away.

Sighing, I trudged to my bedroom and went into the bathroom to take a quick, warm shower. I was extremely nervous for this audition, because the romantic comedy will supposedly be a 'big hit' according to the director and script writer. So, basically, if I got the role, I would become the next big thing.

I was trying out for the main role, about a girl named Leah, who is your stereotypical Californian girl. People say I am a good fit for this role because of my features, which are strikingly familiar to a stereotypical Californian girl. I have curly, blonde hair, which is painfully hard to tame by myself, but with Silena's help looks quite good. I have a good, natural tan and an athletic figure, mainly because I really enjoy playing sports and I make sure to run every morning. My eyes were a striking grey, an exact copy from my mother.

My insides churned as I thought of her and I was thankful no one could see the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

_You need to forget the past, _I told myself.

Mentally scolding myself for showing weakness, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes Silena assigned.

I was wearing a loose, white, button-up blouse with a black skirt, which was probably a three inches above my knees. Frowning, I walked outside my bedroom.

"Silena," I yelled, hoping she would hear me. "Do you have any dress pants I could wear?" I am not much of a skirt person, but with Silena as my wardrobe assistant, there really isn't much of a choice.

"If you wear _anything_ other than that skirt, I swear to god, I will rip it up. You got it?" I laughed as I heard her respond from downstairs and resisted the urge to go back and change just to annoy her. Snickering, I went join her downstairs.

"No make-up?! Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back upstairs!" She ordered, and I knew there was no arguing. Huffing, I walked back up the stairs, stomping my feet noisily to annoy her. Smirking when I heard her audible grumble, I walked faster and watched as she brought all the make-up supplies and started her "total makeover".

A good thirty minutes later, Silena finished and smiled, obviously proud of her work. She knew I wasn't very fond of make-up, so she always used natural colors on me. I smiled at my reflection and grinned at Silena.

"You've really outdone yourself." I said proudly, and she giggled as we both went downstairs again.

"Okay, we just need to have lunch and then go to the studio. You will have enough time to practice the script one last time before your audition." I sighed, butterflies back in my stomach, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," Silena smiled softly, "You are the most talented actress I've ever seen and if they don't give you the part, they're dipshits." I laughed at her choice of words, wrapping my arms around her in a sisterly embrace.

"Thanks, Silena. For everything." I whispered. She simply nodded, grinning and bouncing of upstairs to get ready. Shaking my head, I quickly text Thalia that I was leaving, getting a 'good luck' back from her. Smiling, I looked up just in time to see Silena appear, looking gorgeous as always.

I've always envied Silena's natural beauty, with her long, glossy, straight black hair, warm brown eyes, and full lips. She had all the right curves and she was the perfect height. However, if anyone deserved that, it was her. She was the single-most kindest person in this world.

Straightening up and grabbing my things, I gestured to her and we made our way to our driver.

"Hello, miss." He greeted, smiling politely. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just us; no need to be so formal." I said, smiling.

"Okay, but still, you're my boss, you know?" He said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I grinned.

"Whatever you say, Solace." I said, using my exasperated voice. Rolling his eyes at me through the mirror, he turned to Silena.

"I give up," He said, grinning. "So, are you ready?" He asked, looking at me again. I sighed, looking out the window.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I murmured, feeling the butterflies once again.

"Hey, don't worry, Annabeth. You'll do great. Especially if the male lead is cute, right?" He smirked, yelping as I whacked the back of his head.

"Violence, miss." He muttered, rubbing his head. I laughed and he winked at me. We both got to know each other when I acted in my first movie, and ever since we have gotten very close.

In a brother-sister relationship, of course. It would be _way_ too awkward if we were dating. He even had a girlfriend, and they are really cute together.

After what seemed like forever, the car slowly came to a stop. Swallowing my last bit of nervousness, I stepped out of the car, Will and Silena by my side. Will was like my unofficial bodyguard, because he made sure no one came close to me. Especially perverted men.

We walked into the huge building, my eyes taking in every single design in the interior. I'll admit it; I am really obsessive about architecture. It just interests me in ways I can't explain.

Silena pressed the elevator button, leaving us three staring at the door waiting for it to open. Finally, I heard the familiar _ding_ and we walked through the now-opened door.

I was surprised to see that there were only two other men in the elevator; both dressed in a button-down and jeans. One of them smirked at me and lifted his glasses.

"Hey, beautiful, are you a light bulb? Cause every time I see you, you turn me on." He said smoothly, before the other guy hit his head. I could see Silena trying to stifle her snickers from the corner of my eyes.

"No, you dumbass! It's 'are you a light _switch_'." The other guy said, shaking his head. Will glared at the two guys who were apparently practicing their pickup-lines.

"Oh, wait, are you two dating? Or, wait, there are two girls and one guy, so are you secretly dating both of them? Or maybe-"

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!" Will shouted, huffing in irritation. "I am not dating either one of them and one of them happens to have a boyfriend." The two guys just shrugged.

"And he happens to be a wrestler." Silena added innocently, looking at them with her pouty lips and huge brown eyes. The smirks fell from their faces and they moved their hands nervously.

"Well, um, sorry?" One of them said, trying for an apologetic smile. Silena rolled her eyes but gave them a small smile.

"I'm Silena, that's Will, and that's Annabeth." She said, pointing to each one of us. They both grinned.

"So you're Annabeth Chase, huh?" One said, smirking. "It's nice to finally meet you."

_Finally meet you?_ Who would've talked about me before anyway? Before I could continue my thought process, they started talking again.

"Well, I'm Connor Stoll. " One started.

"And I'm Travis Stoll." The second one said.

They held out their hands.

"Um, nice to meet you." I said politely, shaking their hands.

"Are you here for the audition?" They asked, smiling mischievously, like they knew something I didn't. I eyed them carefully before nodding.

"Well, good luck Annie," Travis said, or was it Connor? It was insanely hard to tell them apart, them being twins, but I could make out subtle differences like their height and the way their brown hair looked.

"Don't call me Annie," I said, scowling. "But anyways, thanks…are you guys in the movie too?" I asked. They laughed loudly in response.

"We wish! But no; a friend of ours is and we just came to help." Connor said, sighing. "He's trying out for the male lead."

Silena, Will and I exchanged looks when he said that.

"Who exactly is-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Travis said, smirking. "It's a surprise!" He said, now a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ugh, okay. Fine." I mumbled, walking outside as the elevator door opened.

"I'm sorry, _Annie_, but you will know soon enough." He said, winking. "See you later!"

With that, they walked of the opposite direction, leaving us staring at them like idiots.

"Well that was-"

"Interesting." Will muttered. "Tell me about it." He shook his head and we walked until we reached a room with about a dozen couches and girls my age holding scripts.

"Well…it looks like we're here." Silena said, smiling at me. I took a deep breath and turned to them.

"The managers have to go fill out some forms in that room, right?" They nodded, both giving me quick hugs.

"Good luck!" Silena squealed, squeezing the life out of me.

"Um, ok-ay, your ch-oking me." I managed, and she pulled away giving me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," She said. "I'm really excited for you."

"Good luck, Annie." Will said, smiling. I playfully punched his arm and waved bye before taking my script and sitting on a couch.

"Hey, can I sit there?" I looked up to see a pretty girl, who I recognized from somewhere, but didn't know where.

"Sure." I nodded, moving over to offer some space. Saying a soft 'thank you', she sat down and looked at my script.

"Leah, huh?" She asked, smirking. "They're actually casting the male lead right now." She informed me.

"Really? That's cool. What part are you trying out for?" I asked, watching as she smiled.

"Leah's best friend. I don't like being the main so I figured that was a better idea." She said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm Piper Mclean, by the way."

_That's where I remember it from! _I remembered seeing her on a magazine with her dad, the famous actor Tristan Mclean.

"Oh you're-"

"Tristan McLean's daughter?" She asked wearily. "Yeah, that's me." I gave her sympathetic smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that." I murmured. She waved it off with a flick of her hands.

"Nah, I'm used to it." She said smiling. "I didn't want to get famous through him, though. I wanted to actually get the part for _my_ talent, not because of my _dad's_ talent." She explained. I grinned and nodded.

"I like you." I said, smirking. She grinned back and was about to say something when the door opened.

"Um, next up, Annabeth Chase." He states, peering over his clipboard at the people. I wearily got up and raised my hand and he nodded. "Follow me." He instructed.

"Good luck, Annabeth!" Piper called out behind me and I gave her nervous smile.

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the doors to get ready for one of the biggest auditions of my life.

~oOo~

Sometimes, you feel like you did something so good, and then you realize you bombed it. That was not the case for me.

I was pretty sure about the fact that _did _mess up in a few places, which would result in automatic disqualification. However, the judges still didn't give me any stink eyes or anything of the sort, so I felt mentally relieved.

Walking out through the back doors, I was greeted with a huge hug and a squeal so loud I was temporarily deaf.

"Annabeth!" Silena squealed, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "How did it go?" She asked, looking at my face for any reaction. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I started, and she glared. "I'm not kidding. I messed up a little, but the judges didn't seem too mad." I said, and she nodded.

"That means you did well, smartass." She said, and I rolled my eyes. Laughing, we both walked through the hallway when Will and Piper came.

"Annabeth!" Will said, wrapping his arms around my waist in a friendly hug. "Did you do well?" He asked, smirking. I huffed in frustration, wondering how many more times I would hear that line today.

"Sure, why not." I mumbled, making him laugh. Piper gave me quick hug before smiling at me.

"Good job," She said, her eyes twinkling. "I would stay to congratulate you, except I need to go audition soon." She said.

"Okay, good luck! See you later, Piper!" I shouted after her, and she turned and smiling before leaving.

"Who's that?" Will asked.

"My cousin." Silena said simply, and I stared at her.

"Your cousin?!" I asked, slightly miffed she didn't tell me about this earlier.

"Yeah, I mean, it's really no big deal." She said, shrugging.

_No big deal my ass, _I thought.

"Sure, whatever. Want to go out for a celebratory lunch?" Will asked, grinning.

"Where do you want to go?" Silena questioned, looking at us.

"McDonald's!" Will smirked, earning a glare from Silena. She despised all fast food restaurants because they apparently made you fat. Her appearance as always number one, but she didn't go on a diet to maintain it. She usually ate healthy and went on jogs with me every morning.

"How about that Italian place at the end of the street?" I asked, and Will nodded. We both looked at Silena who considered it for a moment.

"Sure." She finally agreed, and we all walked toward the exit.

As I looked to my left, I was able to see a flash of messy, black hair walking into a door in the hallway. My eyes widened, and I prayed it was not who I thought it was.

"Annabeth?" Silena's voice snapped me back to reality. "You okay? You stopped walking and started to stare at the studio door like an idiot." She said, raising her eyebrows. I scowled and shook my head.

"I just thought I saw someone." I said, dismissing the idea that it could be him.

"Was it a guy you liked?" I glared at Will as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Silena snickered.

"No, in fact, I hate his guts." I mumbled, and Silena rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even see his face. For all you know, it could be a completely different person." She said, sighing.

"Hopefully." I muttered softly, walking out the door after them.

But of course, I didn't know just how bad my luck was.

* * *

**Like I said earlier, it will take me about two weeks to update, but I am really trying to write longer chapters. **

**Please vote in my poll, so I can decide which story to rewrite first.**

**Reviews=faster updates!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've finally found the time to write the next chapter, so hopefully the wait wasn't too long. I want to thank the people who reviewed/favorited/followed me; it really means a lot. I want to give a shout-out to everyone who reviews, so I want to thank:**

**Jedi1**

**panda-l0ver728**

**Sora Loves Rain**

**Guest**

* * *

A Celebrity Attraction

Chapter 2

_""Sorry," I groaned. "I didn't mean to-" I looked up and saw the last thing I wanted to see."_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, soon smiling at Silena through the mirror.

"Thanks for helping me get ready, Silena." I gave her a small hug and she squealed.

"You look so beautiful!" She squealed, jumping up and down like she was at her first party. "You are _so_ going to get the role." She said, smirking. I laughed along with her.

"I sure hope so," I chuckled. "We should get going soon." I pointed out, glancing at the clock to make sure we wouldn't be late.

Will met us outside the house, and being the gentleman he is, opened the doors and drove us there.

"You ready?" He asked me, grinning. I shrugged, thinking of all the possible outcomes once I reach the club.

"Come on, Annie. We all know the others stand no chance." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window as my stomach churned. It felt stupid to feel nervous, but I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

We drove in silence for a while and I could tell that Silena and Will were trying to give my some space; which helped me focus. When we reached there, Will stepped out and stood around me, shielding me away from the fans.

"Miss Chase?" I turned around to see a man dressed in a black suit, his sunglasses on and his arms holding a clipboard. He managed a small smile. "You are on the list along with Silena Beauregard. I believe that is your bodyguard." He said pointing to Will, and I simply nodded as Will allowed a small smile onto his face. The security man nodded and let us in.

I walked between them; Silena on one side, Will on the other, until we got inside. The crowd died down a lot since we walked in, for the club was V.I.P only. They invited the top ten people who tried out for each character and were going to pick out who got the role.

With my chances, I was sure it wouldn't be me.

I looked around at all the people; some dancing, others drinking, and more chattering away to friends. I made my way to the bar table and sat down for a drink.

"One margarita, please." I said, taking a seat on the stool. I looked around to see Will sitting a few seats down, keeping an eye on me while talking to a guy who looked a few years younger than him. Shaking my head, I started to drink the margarita when I realized I'd completely forgotten about Silena.

Huffing, I quickly finished my drink and started walking away from the bar, searching for her. Just as I was about to make a turn, I bumped into someone's shoulder with quite some force.

"Sorry," I groaned. "I didn't mean to-" I looked up and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

My eyes involuntarily widened and my breathing stopped. My eyesight blurred as I strained to hold on to something to keep myself from falling. I could feel my insides churn and some old memories resurface.

He, on the other hand, was momentarily shocked, but his well-known smirk appeared a second after.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice soft.

He was definitely taller than when I saw him last, his smooth black hair all rumpled as if he had just come from a busy day in bed. His eyes were as green as I remembered, like sea- green pools, and his toned body showed that he worked out almost every day.

His smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I don't know. Normally, I wouldn't be within a ten mile radius of you." He shot back, making me glare as my anger rose.

"Listen, asshole, I'm actually here for the movie, so you can shut your trap and leave me alone." The venom in my voice was clear, and it only made my temper go up when I saw amusement in his eyes.

"You're here for the movie?" He asked, chuckling. "Well, sweetheart, I'm here for the same reason, so why don't _you_ scurry away to talk to your nerd friends." He smirked.

I wanted to punch that smirk of his face so badly, but I knew this was a public place. Gathering up my dignity, I gave him my best glare.

"You know what? I don't have time to talk to losers like you, Jackson." I said, my eyes boring into his. "I wish you don't get the role." I muttered, giving him a sickly sweet smile before walking past him, my shoulder bumping into his forcefully.

Silena, who saw the whole conversation, was gaping at me from her seat next to her boyfriend, Charles.

"Annabeth," She ran up to me and gave me a quick hug. "Is that Percy Jackson? Seems like you two have history." She raised her eyebrow, her eyes demanding an explanation.

I rolled my eyes in response. "I'll tell you later; they're going to announce the roles now." I said. She held her gaze, staring into my eyes, but she gave a slight nod.

"Fine," She sighed."Let's go."

We all took our seats and waited as the director stood on the stage.

"We want congratulate each and every one of the people who auditioned, but there can be only one person who gets the part." Chiron, the director, shouted.

"The male lead goes to," He looked up, a smile on his face. "Percy Jackson!"

I cursed as I heard the cheering, and I was suddenly hoping I didn't get the female lead. Percy stood up and walked to stand on the stage, smiling at the audience. When his eyes reached mine, we stayed like that, our eyes connected, a smug look on his face as he silently challenged me.

"The female lead goes to," Chiron was beaming when he called the name, looking straight at me. "Annabeth Chase!"

I grinned and stood up, standing up to walk on stage. I could see Will beaming and Silena cheering as I walked. I stood beside Percy, who smirked and put his hand on my small back.

I bit back a growl and stepped a bit forward to detach myself from his hand. Through my peripheral vision, I saw the smug grin plastered on his face. Putting on a tight smile, I watched as Chiron gave the mic to Percy.

"I'm really fortunate to get this part, especially competing against all of the other great actors," He started. "So I thank everyone who helped me. I can't wait to start the movie and work with the talented Annabeth Chase!" He said, smirking as all the girls cooed. He handed me the mic, a smirk clear as he turned. I glared at him and then turned back, smiling.

"Like Percy mentioned earlier, I am grateful for having gotten the female lead, and I promise I won't disappoint." I could hear the crowd cheering and I smiled widely, hugging Chiron before walking off stage.

~oOo~

Everyone left the club as midnight approached, us being part of that group. I walked with Silena and Will, who seemed to sense my frustration, and said nothing.

Will hopped into the driver's seat and waited for Silena and me to get into the back.

"So…anything you would like to say to us?" Silena asked, giving me a knowing look. I grumbled something about privacy but decided to talk anyway.

"Percy and I aren't on such good terms, let's just say that." I mumbled, and Silena rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course you two aren't on good terms. I mean, you should have seen yourselves." She said, waving her hand to accentuate her point. I rolled my eyes but she gave me a pointed look, gesturing for me to tell her more details.

"I used to know him a long time ago; from a camp I went to when I was seven." I started. "It was an acting camp, and he joined when we were twelve." Memories were playing in my mind and I looked out the window so they couldn't see my face.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push." She apologized when she sensed something was wrong, the guilt in her eyes overwhelming.

"No worries, Silena. I know you didn't mean to." I said, trying to make her feel better. Smiling back, her smile soon became a grin. There was silence before Silena squealed.

"You got the part!" She screamed, giving me a hug from her place in the car. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the grin on my face. For now, I was happy we were on another topic.

"I guess I was lucky." I said, shrugging.

"You weren't lucky, you are talented. Everyone knows that." I looked up to see Will grinning from the rearview mirror and I laughed.

"Thanks guys." I said, and I tried to show them the raw gratitude I held for both of them.

"No problem, Annie. We'll always be there for you." Will said, a heart-warming smile on his face. Smiling, I looked over at Silena.

"When's the first scene going to be shot?" I asked.

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought, but then looked through her phone to check.

"Oh, wow, there's a lot of new information about the shooting and all the shit." She said, looking at the phone with distaste. I groaned, wishing my life was easier.

"We'll talk at home." She said, looking at me and then Will pointedly. "That means you too, by the way." He nodded, but I knew he didn't like to listen to these things. I couldn't help agreeing with him though; it could get boring at times.

We reached the condo and all three of us started to the house and sat down on the couch.

"Let's order some pizza." I suggested, as Will nodded in agreement. Silena looked uneasy, but sighed.

"Okay, get the pizza with less cheese and vegetables." She decided, making both Will and I roll our eyes in simultaneously.

"Okay, so back to business." She said as we settled down. "We will be flying out to California tomorrow; and the flight is at 8:00 PM at night." I felt a little queasy, but I nodded. California was where my father and my step-family lived, and it has been years since I had seen them last.

"We will then be staying at a hotel and," She paused, looking at me with a sorry face. "I talked to the director and they wanted good on-screen chemistry and were low in budget, so you and Percy will be sharing a room, and I am staying next door with Will." She said.

I looked at her with my mouth open, waiting for her to say she was joking. Apparently, she wasn't.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. Silena flinched, but gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I tried talking to them, but they didn't change their mind." She stated. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"It's fine," I muttered, looking at her with a tight smile. "I have to work with him anyway, I might as well get used to it." She looked at me, concern swirling in her eyes, but I just shook it off and stood up.

"I need to start packing, you helping?" I asked Silena, who responded with a quick shake of her head. I looked at Will who looked fairly amused at the situation.

"What?" He asked innocently, and my glare made him raise his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I should start packing soon, but I'll have some pizza and then leave." He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes but a small smile made its way onto my face.

"Go ahead, you can watch TV while you wait." I said over my shoulder, a small thanks thrown back my way from him.

I went to go join Silena, who was already looking through my closet with her thinking face on.

"You only need some casual outfits, a few dresses, and a few things to wear at the hotel." She instructed, pulling things out from my closet. She made a face and turned to look at me.

"When we reach California, I'll save you the trouble of being with Percy if you come shopping with me." She grinned, probably happy having Percy was doing her some good.

I groaned, and for once, I didn't know which option was worse.

Probably staying with Percy.

"Fine," I conceded, sighing and plopping down on my bed.

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "That's great! I'll only take what you need, and then we can go there and buy more." She said.

About an hour later, we finished and we went downstairs to see Will holding an empty plate watching reruns of the football game. I rolled my eyes and went to go get some pizza for myself.

Just as I was about to take my first bite, I heard Silena's phone buzz. I raised my eyebrow but she only shrugged in response. Her eyes were quick to scan over the message, and soon she looked up at me with a apologetic face.

"We might be going with Percy and his manager on the flight tomorrow." She said, and Will's eyes snapped to mine to see my reaction. I could see a shit-eating grin on his face. I wanted to punch him, but sighed through my nose.

"Well, I can't wait for tomorrow." I quipped sarcastically, effectively earning smiles from Silena and Will.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the universe had to prove me wrong.

* * *

******Please vote in my poll, so I can decide which story to rewrite first.**

**Thanks for reading, please review/favorite/follow!**


End file.
